From Us to You
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: The turtles, their friends, and family have a few things to say to us...I take requests. Enjoy!
1. Leo

Dear Fanfiction writers/readers:

How do you know about us?! That's impossible! My brothers and Amy live in the sewers! There's no way you people know! Nu-uh! Nope! Nada! Naw!

…Do you stalk us?

~Leo

 **I got inspired by a Miraculous Fanfiction called Dear Us. These will be pretty short, but if you want, I can make them longer. And you can even write a letter back!**


	2. Raph

**P.M. is optional.**

* * *

Dear fans,

I don't know what you did, but my family is going nuts. Fearless got his hand stuck in Ice princess's hair, Mikey the goofball is throwing up because someone asked him if he would eat fungus pizza, and Donnie the nerd is writing notes about time travel.

…And I'm loving it every second of it.

By the way, ice princess made us watch Inside Out on one of our movie nights. She's more like Joy, I'm Anger, Mikey is more like Disgust, Leo is Fear, and Donnie is Sadness. Or at least, that's what I think. Also, I'd probably laugh at Leo or Amy, whether or not he's acting like a love-sick idiot or she's embarrassed. And I also have a note for you.

If you're working for Shredder or the Kraang, I will pound you.

~Raph P.S. Donnie's gonna write next for some stupid science question he got.


	3. Donnie

Dear fans,

I can believe that we're actually a T.V. show. Stranger things have happened…like Leo and Lia (that's my nickname for Amy). He's been acting strange around her…

Wow! Someone who finally likes science! I'm getting goosebumps by the second! I would be glad to tell you about time travel!

Ahem. Time travel is the concept of movement, such as by a human, between certain points in time. Whether analogous to movement between different between different points in space…wow, thanks, guys. My brothers and sister just fell asleep.

Guys? Guys! Oh, not you too!

…Why do I even bother?

~Donnie


	4. Mikey

Dear dudes and dudettes,

What up? My name's Mikey! I'm a ninja turtle! I'm the party dude! And the adorable one!

GUYS! Donnie's gonna make a time machine with a friend! Oh my pizza! This is awesome! And he said she's gonna come over so they can make one! Oh wait, he said to keep it a secret…whoops.

I wanna go back to the Medieval Times! The 1960s! That would be so cool!

Ha, Leo's freaking out right now. I know it's got something to do with Amy…maybe he wants to ask her something?

Do you guys like pizza?

~Booyakasha, Mikey


	5. Amy

Dear friends,

Hi, my name's Amy. Your stories are just beautiful! And I'm here to answer some questions for my brothers…who are reading over my shoulder. Shoo!

Okay, they're gone. Leo has calmed down about the whole 'stalking' thing. I can actually believe we're from a TV show. Anyway, don't listen to Raph about pounding you. Trust me, I'll get to him first! Donnie said he and Seline are about done with their time machine. I can't wait to see how it works! Mikey's making pizza art? I'm not even going to ask…but he made my favorite pizza! And everyone else's too.

Raphie looks for a girl who can fight back, duh. He's scared a pizza boy when he went on the surface, but not little kids. Probably because they think he's wearing a costume…and he said that being in Kraang felt weird…I can relate, I was in Leo's body that day. Raph says it would be nice to have a little sister, which is where I come in . I'm only a month younger, but I'm the same age as him. And yes, he has read some of your fics. He likes the ones where he gets to kick butt…honestly, I'm not surprised.

Donnie told me that when he and his friend finish the time machine, it's possible to bring Renet for Mikey, and then he started talking about how time work and I shut him out there. And I think he would wear glasses if he was a human. Maybe changing into a human would rearrange his eyesight. And speaking of, April kissed Donnie! With all of us watching! He fainted, though…I ship them so hard!

ICK said that there is no special someone in her life, and she eats anything but ice cream. Mostly my cooking…

Whoa! Hold up! Leo and I are too young to get married! I'm only 15, my dad would kill me! And plus, I'm pretty sure Leo doesn't like me that way…right? I do like him, he's cute and…

You guys are embarrassing me right now ;-;

~Amy


	6. April

Dear Fanfiction readers/writers,

April here! I have some news! Leo asked out Amy! It was so romantic! He decorated the lair with pink decorations and then he asked her to be his girlfriend before they kissed! I'm so happy for them! Although, I saw him drop a kissing manual? Did you guys plan this? Because if so, I approve. I think they're a great couple, and it's not really incest because they're adopted. I mean, yeah, Karai was adopted too, but we didn't know that until later…and besides, I don't think Leo and Amy care if they're related.

Mikey kept his promise to keep Amy occupied…by pranking her. He put the pizza art in his room. Raph said he's never heard of an Irrilia, but he said he would try to be a good father. Heh heh…now for something more embarrassing…I saw Donnie see me and him get married? I don't know if I like him, right now I see him as a friend along with Casey. Splinter said he'll think about teaching the others about the Healing Hands…I wanna do it, it would be cool!

He's flattered you guys like his sense of humor, and he would be happy if you sent him some cheese. And as I said, I do not like Casey that way! He's like a brother…speaking of Casey, he said to send him a hockey stick. His keep breaking. ICK says she looks for a guy that loves video games and food…I think Mikey's rubbing off on her.

Raph has read several of your stories. First he was freaked out twice, then he was weirded out, and now he's disgusted. I see he's not taking it well…don't listen to what Amy said, I know she would like to marry Leo someday, she's just not ready…and she's only 15, guys. But…I've already started planning her wedding! Don't tell her. Donnie's so happy he had someone help him with the time machine. He finished it! And he would love to invent more things with you! Heh, Raph is blushing right now…wow, someone ships the guys with a lot of people...and Mikey said he would like to go on a date...his face was all red, awww! And he's also happy you guys like his pizza art!

Aww, Leo is feeding Amy chocolates!

~April P.S. I'm totally taking a picture!


	7. Karai

Dear everyone,

Hey, I'm Karai. I saw some of your comments and I'm just eating these up. Leo and Amy are so embarrassed right now…and Leo said he's not marrying Amy at 15. Sorry guys. I don't even know how that got started…Mikey loves the pizza, and Raph has to go on a date with two girls? Oh, I have the picture of Leo feeding Amy chocolates. I have to admit…it is cute. Raph recorded something for me…

 _I appreciate the fact I have so many fangirls, I am the best fighter._

Oh geez…

April said no one steals her Donnie! And don't eliminate April or Amy for that matter, the guys would be SO mad…They also said thank you for the gifts. Raph said that he was weirded out by the t-cest fanfics mostly…I ship Apriltello, too and if they don't get together, I'm cutting off all of April's hair. Splinter says that KS is very wise, and he agrees with her. And Casey looks like he's about to freak!

~Karai


	8. Casey

Dear fans,

Yo! Casey Jones has arrived! Don't send me to Afghanistan. But I'm glad somebody has some common sense around here. Red and I are great together. Although, I don't get what she sees in Gap-tooth, she's supposed to be with me! Speaking of, Red and Ice princess are hiding? What did you guys say to them?

It's so wicked we have our own TV show! Needs more awesomeness, though…like Casey Jones! I keep getting benched like a chump!

~Goongala, Casey

 **Sorry, but it was going to be Casey eventually, for those of you that don't like him...which includes me.**


	9. Master Splinter

Dear friends,

I am Hamato Yoshi. I heard that my children are writing letters to you. They asked me to write one as well. First, I would like to thank you for the lovely gifts you have sent us. We love them dearly. I will try making a cheese omelet for my children and see if they like it. Apparently, I have a good sense of humor to you all. Thank you for believing so.

I also heard about Leonardo and Amelia. I am happy for them, and I give them my blessing. Do not tell them, but…I have made some preparations for their future wedding and I expect grandchildren. Raphael pranked April for some reason. Do you know anything about that? Ice Cream Kitty has informed me that her favorite combo is vanilla, pistachio, and cookies and cream. She also likes soft food, like Amelia's cookies. I must admit, she has a gift for baking and cooking, just like Michelangelo.

Donatello is very convinced about his future with April. While he does not hide his feelings very well, I can see them together in the future. He said it might be possible if there are different types of mutagen. Amelia asked me to take a picture of her in front of a beautiful picture, as per your request. She also informed me that she loves Miraculous Ladybug? She's waiting patiently for the next season. I imagine it's a trend going on.

Casey scared April with a clown mask. She ran away scared. Do not worry, she is fine…but I hit Casey with my staff as punishment. Kar-Miwa told me that she does not have feelings for Leonardo and that she supports him and Amelia. She was 'toying' with him, as she stated. She doesn't remember Leonardo, however…he told me about a time travel adventure up until the fire that changed everything. Even I do not recall my children saving my life…

But I am glad they did.

~Splinter


	10. Ice Cream Kitty

Hi ~o;

It's Ice Cream Kitty! Do you have treats?

Amy's such a sweetheart, isn't she? She's always so worried about…well, everything~ :)

But she's amazing and so are the others. I hope she realizes that. And why are people asking me what I want in a mate? I'm a single lady, and that's the way I like it! All the single ladies, all the single ladies, put your hands up.

Sorry. Amy's got me obsessed with that song!

~Ice Cream Kitty


	11. Shredder

Dear foolish, powerless humans,

I find it petty that you think those turtles and Amelia can stop me. I will be the end of Hamato Yoshi and his students. No matter what I have to do to destroy them. Amelia will be my slave, and the world shall be mine.

~Shredder


	12. Pulverizer

Dear fans,

Here he is, the ultimate hero of all time, the Pulverizer! I've always wanted to be like the turtles, they're so cool! Especially Amy~…

I have pictures, strands of hair, even her spit! …You think that's weird?

I shall have my beloved! Leo has to back off or I'll go crazy on him!

~Pulverizer

 **Sorry I didn't update for this sooner, I have a plan on the order, but it's all jumbled..**


	13. Slash

Dear humans,

Don't tell Raphael, but between the time he found me and the time I was lost…I was scared. Unbelievable, I know. I was just a kid, I didn't know what was happening. When he found me…that was the most memorable thing in my heart. I will tell Leatherhead you said hi, maybe he'll even write something. Speaking of Raphael, he and his family are making a music video? The little human girl…Angle, was it? She said she remembers getting Casey in trouble as a kid.

Amelia keeps turning red around Leonardo because of something she read from Angel. She won't tell him what it is and she refuses to show him…and also, Shredder is not going to kill Amelia with Leonardo around, he would go nuts. Amelia said she sees herself married to Leonardo and having three kids along with keeping her alien pet, Om-Nom.

Michelangelo set something up…I don't know what he's planning, but as long as it doesn't involve me, I don't care. Raphael pranked April with fake letters (I know this because I helped him) and she's pretty pissed at him…

~Slash

 **Next is Fishface, since someone asked.**


	14. Fishface

Dear humans,

I do not take idle threats from you. Not that it's any of your business, but it took me about five months to get used to this stupid name. Of course I had a family, if I didn't, I wouldn't have been born. I call Amelia Pinkie because she wears a lot of pink. But I would be glad to tell Bebop and Rocksteady they're the most stupid villains on Earth.

Also, my relationship with Pinkie is none of your concern. She will like me in time. Leonardo is just an obstacle in my pursuing of her.

~Fishface

 **Next is Bebop!**


	15. Bebop

Dear fans,

It's Bebop, baby! Hey, do you know why Pinkie doesn't like me? Maybe she's playing hard to get...I like that in a girl! There's just something about her...the ladies dig me! Why you don't like Bebop, babies? I bet it's because of my stupid name! I blame that turtle!

~Bebop

 **I'm sorry, I can't portray Bebop that well, and sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy.**


	16. Rahzar

Dear humans,

I showed that rotten fish one of your stories about him and that red-banded turtle. He freaked, which gave me a little blackmail. And as for me and that freckled turtle, I do not care for him in any way, so I don't know why people are writing it.

And no, I'm not in love with Pinkie.

~Rahzar


	17. Stockmanfly

Dear lowlifezzz,

I wear thizzz zzzweater becauzzzze my mother made it for me…and pluzzz it'zzz a good color.

…Don't tell anyone I said that.

~Stockmanfly

 **Angel: Monty G, you should just write whatever comes to your mind…sorry for not answering that sooner, I forgot…XD. Jared is next, Clare!**


	18. Jared

Dear humans,

I had to betray Karai because she wasn't being loyal to our clan. I still love her, though. I did it to try to make her come to her senses. My transformation is fine to me. I can shoot lightning, that's cool. Mark is a hothead, I don't see why Karai can like him and not me.

And one last thing…

I'm so hot because I'm fast, strong, and I'm a ladies man!

~Jared


	19. Mark

**I'm sooo sorry, I've been so busy with other stories that I forgot about this one…**

* * *

Dear writers/readers,

So everyone is writing letters to you guys…well, I guess I'll write one too. Jared needs to back off of Karai, or I will murder him! I will do it! And no one can stop me!

…Sorry, Amy keeps telling me to control my anger. Maybe it's because she's been through a lot and she had the same problem as me. I'm surprised on how she can stay _cool_. Huh? Huh?

…I can't believe I just said that.

~Mark


	20. Lily

Dear friends,

Hey-yo! Lily here!

Falling in love with Mikey was like seeing a unicorn for the first time…not that it's ever happened to me, but still!

AWWW YAAYYY! COOKIES! And it's chocolate chip! *mouth waters*

I'm gonna go stuff my face now!

~Lily


End file.
